


I Choose You!

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 Percent Pure Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is obsessed with Pokémon Go, and Fitz uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You!

 

 

Coulson stops short and whips his head around to find Simmons poking her head out of the lab.

"Yes, Simmons?"

She purses her lips. "I'd like to go on the mission with you."

Coulson folds his arms. "It's a surveillance mission. There's no need for a biochemist."

"Fitz is going," she counters.

"Fitz will be operating the surveillance system."

"And I would be happy to assist him."

He cocks his head at her, taking in the tension at the corners of her mouth. When his eyes find the phone clutched in her hand, she hides it behind her.

"You just want to play Pokémon."

Her jaw drops.

"What? No! I . . . as a SHIELD agent, it's my duty to . . ." She furrows her brow. "I know that equipment just as well as Fitz does, and if anything should go wrong, he might need me to . . ."

Coulson lets a grin spread across his face as she continued to sputter out excuses, eventually groaning and rolling her eyes at him.

"I want a Kangaskhan, and you can only catch them in Australia. But I won't be in the way! The team can go about their business, and I'll just . . . go for a walk. It's not like there's any threat of danger, with Hydra dismantled."

Coulson takes one look at those pleading puppy dog eyes and sighs.

"Okay. But don't fall off of any ravines or anything." 

* * *

"Jemma?"

Jemma looks up from her screen to see him, the man who, miraculously, is now her boyfriend. Fitz looks down at her with curious eyes.

"Are you going to play that the whole time?"

She immediately puts the phone down. "Oh, no. No use playing on a plane, anyway."

Fitz nods, smiling at her as he offers her hand for him to hold. She does him one better by drawing his whole arm around her and is rewarded by Fitz's hum of contentment.

"It feels like ages since we've been in the same place at the same time," he says, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. "It's been so busy. And when we _are_ together, you're . . . distracted."

Jemma sits up immediately, two hands on his chest. "You're exaggerating."

"I am not," Fitz shoots back. "I've been trying to get you to go out to dinner with me, and you don't want to go!"

She rolls her eyes at him. "I don't know why you insist on going back there. There's nothing but Ratatas and Pidgeys!"

"Well," he says, frowning, "it's special."

Jemma has to give him that. It was the place they went on their first date, after all, even if it did end up in uncontrollable blubbering for another man. Fitz brought her back a few times since they'd gotten _together_ together, with the excuse that they needed enough positive memories to outweigh the negative one, though Jemma suspected it had more to do with the unlimited breadsticks.

"And then," he continues, "I try to take you for moonlit walks through the park, but you want to take that thing." He gestures at the phone. "Same when I want to do a sunrise picnic. It's like we left romance behind in the Seychells!"

There's no sting in his words, and he is quite adorable when he pretends to be more upset than he is, so Jemma curls back into him with a contented sigh.

"That's not it and you know it. What you should do is play _with_ me, and then we can have romantic adventures all the time."

"Nah," he says, "I have other ways of coping."

She has no idea what he means until it hits her and almost takes her breath away. She shakes her head against him.

"This isn't about Daisy leaving."

He shifts a little. "Are you sure? Because someone went missing, and suddenly all you're doing is searching . . . for things. It's okay, Jemma. I miss her, too."

She takes a deep breath in and out, burying herself deeper into him.

"No," she says, "It's just . . . it's fun and competitive. I want to be the best, Fitz. The very best."

She feels his smirk against her hairline. "Like no one ever was?"

That earns him a smack on the thigh, and he takes it with a chuckle, bringing his free arm around her so that she is completely enveloped in him. There truly is no better feeling in the world.

"You _are_ the best," he whispers into her ear. 

* * *

The mission ends up being a success for the team and a bust for Jemma. When Fitz hears her footsteps, his eyes glued to his trifold tablet, he asks her if he had any luck, and she simply scowls at him.

"I walked all over the place, and there were no Kangaskhans to be found!" She sits next to him in a huff. "And, to add insult to injury, I'm completely out of pokeballs."

Fitz frowns, still tapping at the screen. "Well, that means you caught new ones, yeah?"

"I suppose," she says, considering.

"And," Fitz continues, "the Playground is a pokestop."

"The bar _above_ the Playground is a pokestop, but I see your point." She nods to herself. "I'll have plenty of chances to restock when we get home." She leans in to kiss his cheek and finds herself unable to resist putting her head on his shoulder. How precious is he, to encourage her when he has no interest in the game itself? Clearly, he's the best man on any planet.

She does wonder what he's working on, though, since he doesn't put the tablet down at takeoff. When she tries to sneak a glance, he angles the screen away from her. In the end, she decides to give him the benefit of a doubt. After the year they'd had, it's a rare treat to sit beside him as they talk of everything and nothing, as Fitz asks her where she sees herself in ten, fifteen, fifty years, and she tells him she'll be by his side for all of it. The blush that warms her cheeks is worth it when Fitz ducks his head and refuses to look at her for a good five minutes.

Perhaps Fitz is right. Some things are better things than Charizards and Alakazams. Perhaps, she considers as the conversation turns to a warm, contented silence, some things demanded her undivided attention.

"Hey, we're here."

"Hmm?"

Fitz smiles down at her, looking just as sleepy as she feels, and she can't exactly pinpoint the moment where she nodded off. There is a kind of comfort, though, in knowing that she hadn't done it alone. She gives him a sleepy kiss and feels him melt into her with a hand cupping her cheek.

"Shall we go?'"

She nods in response, putting her hand in his and letting him lead her out. 

"I'm feeling a bit peckish," he says, "you?"

It's at that very moment that her stomach rumbles, and she smiles in spite of herself. They make their way to the kitchen, and Fitz absolutely insists on making her a bowl of cereal (the only meal he's seemed to master), so she sits down happily as she watches him go to work. The moment he turns his back to her, though, she remembers her current pokeball famine and quickly decides that it won't hurt if she plays a little, since Fitz won't notice anyway.

Thankfully, the app loads right away for once, and she's able to find the pokestop and spin for items before Fitz can present her with dinner. She almost squeals in delight when a total of three pokeballs fall out, but something's with them that she hasn't seen before. She squints at the small little silver thing that sits in its little bubble, but when she taps on it, her heart stops.

It's an engagement ring.

She whips around and there he is, down on one knee and holding out a box with an identical diamond ring. She can't breathe, all she can think is that it's _now_ , it's finally now, and she's been waiting for this her whole life, but how could she possibly be ready?

"Well," says Fitz, eyes glowing, "what do you think?"

Even in her state of panic, she doesn't hesitate to lunge forward, throwing her arms around him and kissing every inch of his face. By the time she gets to his lips, he's put his hands behind himself to keep her from toppling them over. They break the kiss, overcome with laughter, and she looks down into his brilliant blue eyes and can't believe how lucky she is.

"That's what this is about?" She combs through his hair, struggling to find words when her entire being was buzzing _mine, mine, mine_. "All this time, you've been trying to propose?"

He merely shrugs at her, and she simply has to kiss him again. This time, she catches him off guard, and they keel over with a _thump_. 

"I've been trying for weeks," he says reverently as he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "nothing worked. And then I realized there was only one way to get your attention."

She rolls her eyes at him as he chuckles, and then she kisses him again, again, and again until he gently pulls them apart and slowly puts the ring on her finger.

She can't stop looking at it.

* * *

"How did you do it?"

She's halfway through her cereal when she finally asks, his hand clutched in hers.

"Well," he says between bites, "I had help."

She wonders what Mack knows about hacking until she almost chokes on the realization. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

She ignores his concern, looking up at him in sheer disbelief.

"Daisy?" 

He smiles as he ducks his head, nodding. "I found her in the game."

Her jaw drops, but Fitz only shrugs at her.

"Come on, Jemma. She's in hiding, not dead. I wondered of she'd leave something for us to find, so I did a little exploring until I stumbled on a gym controlled by a 'marysuepoots.'"

He shrugs it off, but she is too amazed to speak until a thought crosses her mind, and she punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You found Daisy and didn't tell me?"

He scowls at her as he rubs the pain out, and at first she's afraid that she scratched him with her ring until she remembers that she used her right hand.

"It's only been a few hours," he shoots back. "While we were running surveillance. I found her, told her my plan, and we got started." 

He'd been working on it right under her nose. Unbelievable.

"I'm sure she'd like to hear the good news," Fitz offers, and she wholeheartedly agrees.

It's not until they tell Daisy the whole story that they realize that Fitz never actually popped the question, and she didn't technically say yes.

"That's what happens when you let video games take over your life," teases Fitz.

She shuts him up with a kiss to the tune of Daisy's groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif by [omgfitzsimmons](http://omgfitzsimmons.tumblr.com/)! Thank you!
> 
> I regularly post sneak peeks and general ramblings about my writing on [my tumblr](http://agent-85.tumblr.com/tagged/Writings%20of%20Agent%2085).
> 
> And hey, my [choose your own adventure story](http://chooseyourownfsadventure.tumblr.com/) is back in full swing! Come check it out!


End file.
